


And again

by Keenir



Series: After the revelation [1]
Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's POV.<br/>For Rachel, this has all happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And again

My parents don't want me to leave the house, _it's not safe. Again_. My sister agrees with them. She doesn't want me talking to Gary or Nina. If I go outside, with or without my friends, something might draw my attention, and I'll focus on that... maybe I'll see germs or hear a butterfly's wings or feel granules in unbroken glass. And that would draw attention, which is too risky.

Things are too dangerous out there. Again.

After the Towers came down, it was dangerous for us. A potential target for angry and scared people, nevermind that we weren't Arab, weren't any of a dozen things that defined the terrorists. We were educated, but so was the President.

After Dr. Rosen leaked the Congressional hearing, it was like round two for us. Only this time, the public are going after anyone with a talent or a skill. Not just Alphas. Gymnasts, babysitters, even librarians.

That's why I try not to watch the news. Too much denouncing Alphas as dangerous, treasonous, pick your poison. I'm sure there's a major recruitment drive worldwide to get Alphas working for one nation or another - so long as it's covertly. Nobody wants to be seen to be friendly to Aphas. One Prime Minister tried it, and was given a vote of No Confidence in record time.

Today, a dog-walker was lynched. People thought she was using some Alpha power to soothe the dogs. Power they claimed could have turned the dogs into a killer, bloodthirsty pack.

Yesterday, a corner magician was killed. Seems he was a little too good at making balls disappear under cups.

Gary sent me a smiley-face through the tv. Doesn't want me to worry.

Gary's right... things will settle down. They have to.

Right?


End file.
